Silver Night
by Drzumatella
Summary: How it is that every time Dick meets Superboy he feels weird? Why does Connor tries to avoid him? What is going on between them? Will their friends be of help or rather pretend not to see that something's off...
1. Chapter 1

**Paring: Dick x Connor**

**Legend:**

_Nightwing_ – Richard "Dick" Grayson alias Dan Danger

_Superboy_ – Connor Kent alias Dean Danger

Today was the worst day in Richard's life. Since morning he needed to do so much work that he didn't even had time to relax or at least eat something. He thought few times how lucky Kid Flash was to be able to spend so much time on things he wanted to do his whole life. And of course… with his beloved Artemis. They sure were lucky. Yea… Beloved… it's nice to have someone.. you know… to spend night with etc. Sometimes Nightwing thought that he was meant to be alone… Even though he had Batman as his partner since young days, and after that he has his team in Young League.. But still… everyone has someone in their life… and Dick? He felt alone. Especially when he saw all of those parings in the hall of Mount Justice. For example Lagoon-Boy and Miss Martian were always so lovey-dovey. Oh! And Zatanna. She found herself a boyfriend who studies magic just like her. Even Aqualand had someone… and Wonder Girl too… Well Beast Boy and Blue were kind of too young for this but they were quite popular and when older they'll surely get girlfriends. So as you can see… He was the only one in Young League who was single.

Nightwing stopped for a second when he heard main computer saying that Superboy came in to Mountain Justice. He sighed lightly.

Well… Superboy was also single right now. After all he broke up with Miss Martian. Dick didn't knew why. It seemed that Connor never said to anyone why they broke up. But Richard thought that Megan kind of found out… 'coz she behaved really strange near her ex for first few months. She didn't even want to talk with Nightwing.

Dick started to walk again towards the kitchen. He knew that AT this hour Miss Martian won't be there – 'coz of Her date with Lagoon-Boy. And probably the only one there will be no one else than…

- Hi Connor – Nightwing said coming in slowly as he saw muscular man in front of the fridge.

Superboy looked behind and smiled lightly… well it wasn't the smile he used to five his ex-girlfriend when they were together… Not that Dick was jealous! It's just… weird to know he could smile this gentle way… But right now the only thing he saw was a distanced, light shadow of smile on the face of the handsome guy, older than him but still… looking young.

- Hi there Richie… Anyone here or are we the only ones? – Superboy's voice sounded almost as if he wanted to heart that "they're not".

Nightwing couldn't help he's wounded expression on the face for a second. After that he looked emotionless again.

- Sorry… seems we are the only ones here… Even Red Tornado and Mal are off tonight… - he walked slowly towards sofa as he said that.

He didn't want to let know his friend that he's kind of happy that there's someone else here this night, and that it's Con.

Richard sat down on the sofa and sighed lightly. Superboy stood near the fridge for few more seconds but finally he joined his friend and sat next to him.

- Maybe we'll watch TV? – Connor suggested.

- Good idea… let's see what's on today… - Dick turned on TV and after that touched his mask.

Superboy's muscles stiffed for a second, but Nightwing's hand left the mask where it was and came down on his knee. Connor actually felt pretty unhappy 'coz he hoped he'll finally see his friend's face uncovered.

On TV there was an old movie about ninja. "Great… more masked guys" Con thought.

In the meantime Dick felt strange. Well… it was night. There was a movie on TV… but the only ones on this sofa and in whole base where the two of them. He didn't get why he felt so nervous about something so normal. His eyes turned slowly and secretly under his mask towards Superboy. He sow a serious face, and big muscular arms which every girl would like to be held by. He jerked his head as he saw in his mind a scene where Con holds him close. He must've concentrated a lot to hold back his cheeks from turning red. How could he think about such things? Was it caused by his loneliness and no time for dating cute girls? He hoped that It was only 'coz of this. But still… he started a long thinking about "why", and such.

Then Superboy's voice came to him frome "the outside" and "woke him up".

- It ended…

- Hm?

- I said… It ended Dick… Why did you spaced out for the whole movie? I felt as if I were watching it all alone… - Connor didn't sound happy 'bout that.

- Um… Sorry 'bout that… I'm actually pretty tired and halfway I just kind of fallen asleep… - he tried to smile lightly and yawned right after that so it would look more confidentially.

- Yeah… Can see that… - Con murmured under his nose but haven't said anything else.

- Then… I'll be going to sleep – Nightwing stood up and turned towards his friend.

At this time Superboy did exactly the same thing. In the outcome they almost bumped at each other staying pretty closely to each other.

Dick looked up a bit. The smell of soap and manly deodorant punched his nose with a strong wave. Masked boy couldn't even breath for a second. Connor seemed to have notices it. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Dick looking at those hot lips parting, could swear that the heartbeat of his heart could've been heard even by someone without "super-hearing". And that's why he didn't let those mouth free the low voice of his friend.

- See ya! – he just said loud and bit nervously, then turned quickly in place and run off to his room, leaving Superboy in front of the sofa, looking in concern after his friend… with concern and… little blush?

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Paring: Dick x Connor

Legend:

Nightwing – Richard "Dick" Grayson alias Dan Danger

Superboy – Connor Kent alias Dean Danger

Miss Martian – Megan (M'gann) Morse alias Dawn Danger

"What the heck happened"?! Miss Martian was trying to find out, 'coz Nightwing's and Superboy's behavior were awful. Well.. she was the only one who saw that. No one else from Young League… Only she was sharp enough to see those weird things like Nightwing saying "I need to check something" and running away from the place where Superboy comes. Actually Dean wasn't better… he was saying "I have to walk wolf" whenever he saw Dick. No one was bright enough to ask "Why are you going out with him sixth time today?" for example.

Megan sighed. She was actually sitting on the sofa in the kitchen-TV room. On her right was Beast Boy playing cars on PS3 together with Blue. They were blinded by the game so much that they couldn't see M'gann's thinking face and glances at Superboy in the kitchen side and then at Nightwing when he came inside.

- I need to walk Wolf… see ya'…

„So obvious" Miss Martian thought. But then she Saw that Dick was kind of relived. „Did something happened between them those few days ago? The night they were all alone… Megan jerked her head. "The night… Did… Did Dan do something to Nightwing"? Green girl looked secretly at their captain while still thinking how to answer herself. She'll need to ask him later when they'll be alone…

The occasion to talk came sooner than she expected. Everyone was out on a mission, and unexpectedly Nightwing stayed in the base. So did Miss Martian. She just went back from visiting her uncle in Hall of Justice. When she teleported to the base she saw Dick's working posture in front of the big screen from where she heard Superboy's voice as he reported the state of the mission. Richard blushed unexpectedly and touched his chest as if it started to hurt. M'gann's eyes frowned. She knew something was odd!

- So he really couldn't stop himself any longer?! It must've been a shock… - she said a bit coldly while keeping distance so she wouldn't be seen on the screen where the voice was already muted.

Nightwing looked a bit startled while he looked at her. "Like a child that was captured on doing something that's not allowed" green girl thought. She sighed while putting hands on her waist.

- Don't look at me like that… I just try to sympathize with you a bit 'coz it was a great shock for me when he left me 'coz of that… So for you it must've been the same kind… Because you guys kind of try not to bump into each other and run away when there's an occasion for that to happen… - she said with emotions in her voice.

Dick seemed to not know what she was talking about but he got interested… And so he thought to play along.

- Y… yea… But now I know we feel the same about this Meg… so… tell me your situation and I'll tell mine… - he said. It wasn't a like but he knew that probably M'gann's part will be more interesting than his "story".

Miss Martian was thinking silently for few seconds but then she got caught in Nightwing's strategy.

- Well… it's nothing big... not compared to what happened with you but… I was his girlfriend and I thought that he loved me… but then… one night I asked why won't he… - she blushed here – why won't he hold me if he loves me. And then he looked at me surprised, and said "you're not the one I want to hold in my arms". It was like a pinch when after few minutes he said we should break up so he won't hurt me anymore… He said that he thought that maybe if he'll be with me he'll forget about you Dick… ehhh seems I wasn't good enough to steel his eyes and heart from you… - she sighed coz her voice was shaking. She didn't stop looking at her left side.

But then… she heard a silent… weird silence. Megan looked at Nightwing. He was sitting on the ground with big shock on his face that made her blush.

- What?! Why you look at me as if you didn't… - she stopped and her eyes got bigger.

- You didn't knew did you…? – it wasn't actually a question. She new co of Dick's behavior that she said something that was still Superboy's secret until few minutes ago…

So he didn't do anything? It was her who just messed with their friendship. She felt bad about that. She even thought about cancelling memory of this from her friend's mind. But she didn't want to make a vegetable from him… so she didn't do that.

- What… What do you exactly mean? – Dick whispered silently with fastened breath.

- Oh Dick I'm so sorry! Forget it! I just thought that he… something… to you… - she didn't know what to say.

- I… I was running away 'coz of the way I feel when he's nearby, and I think he felt kind of annoyed coz of that and didn't know what to do so as always in such situation, he was running away too… - Nightwing's voice was quiet and his face looked absentminded.

Miss Martian looked at him with concern and then his voice came to her like a lightning.

- The way you feel? – she asked.

Richard jerked a little when he heard this question. He got up and while flushing a bit looked to his right side. He had put his left hand on his right arm.

- Whenever he's close… my heart starts to race… it hurts a lot… the longer I'm with him the more painful it gets… I don't get it at all… - he said all red on face.

"Just like a little child" M'gann thought while looking at him being so shy and quiet.

- You know right…? – she said gently, and he jerked a little while he raised his head and looked her in the face… Megan was smiling kindly... – It's called love dumbass…


	3. Chapter 3

Paring: Dick x Connor

Legend:

Nightwing – Richard "Dick" Grayson alias Dan Danger

Superboy – Connor Kent alias Dean Danger

Superman – Clark Kent alias Kon-El

Batman – Bruce Wayne

Something was off. He knew that himself. It started when Nightwing started to avoid him. Everything after the night they were all alone in the Mount Justice. Nothing happened.. well nothing that would make Superboy feel uneasy about it… but somehow – as for Richard – something must've changed… 'Coz he started to avoid him more and more… In some point even Connor started to play this "avoiding game", when he kept on saying something about walking wolf… totally stupid but seems no one noticed anything strange. Well M'gann looked at them strange but he didn't mind… She knew about his feelings towards Nightwing. Yes about those feelings…

Superboy sighed and improved his lying position on the bed so it'd be more comfortable. He kept on thinking about his own problems now…Like for example why he wanted to hold Richard in his arms? They were best friends but whenever he saw him in his costume he kept on thinking about this little, cute butt and the mask he'd like to torn off from his friend.

Con started up as he realized what he kept on thinking about. It was crazy! He needed to talk with someone who understands human nature more than him… With Superman! Yes. That's what he decided to do.

He came off the bed and quickly put some clothes on. It was kind of late but he knew that Superman most of the time was still in the Hall of Justice. The one in space of course.

Superboy quickly left his room and went to the teleport. He used it to get to the Hall of Justice in the space without anyone even noticing.

As he expected. The space base was empty and quiet. Well not completely. He knew that some people might've stayed here. Like Superman. He walked to his quarter quickly. He used to rest there when he was done working but couldn't leave the base yet.

Being on the end of the corridor he already heard Clark's voice and knew he was there. But… he wasn't alone… He head other voice… Batman's? Well weird. This creepy guy preferred to be alone all the time…

Yea Connor didn't like Bruce. Maybe coz he was jealous? Coz Nightwing was always saying how cool he is and he trusted him so much that he'd die for him probably. And that was always making Superboy angry… and jealous… Yes it was for sure jealousy.

He walked closely to the door. They were shut down but very lightly so he could've just push them and peek inside. Of course he did it without thinking about anything else… Part coz of curiosity, and part coz of him being worried.. there were some strange noises after all.

When the door opened slightly he smelt a strange smell. A bit sweet and sweaty. He gently touched the door to peek in. He wasn't visible but probably those two wouldn't see him anyway… coz of what they were busy with…

Connor was staying as if he turned into stone. There in front of him was a large bed. But that's not what shocked him… It was the look of unmasked Batman who didn't wear even clothes… he was lying on the bed on his back, and Superman was above him. He couldn't see straight everything coz Supermen had his back turned to him. But after few seconds his eyes adjusted to the half-dark in the room to see why those weird, girly voices were coming from Batmans throat. Each time Bruce made such voce Superman was actually leading straight to him with his hips…

It took Superboy few seconds to understand what he just saw. It was two guys having sex without any doubts. Conner's heart started to beat like crazy when he now understood the reason behind those voices, this smell and moves… When he got the meaning behind the bed creaking so much.

Before he could stop himself he thought that it's him on Superman's place and under him… "Oh my god" he thought when he felt his jeans getting a bit too tight as he thought about Nightwing's masked face.

He quickly but quietly shut the door and run away like hell from there. He stopped in the bathroom. Entered one of the cabins quickly and took down his trousers. His breath was fast, and heart started to race like crazy as he saw his cock hardening with blood getting to it.

- Oh my god – he said with a bit panicked voice when everything became clear to him.

Now he knew what Megan meant by "holding" and why he felt this way for Nightwing. He fell for him… but he also wanted to do THIS with his best friend… So not only his heart but body also…?

Connor rested his head on the cabin's wall and touched his dick with the sound of excitement escaping his mouth. He recalled Nightwing's masked face again in his mind. He couldn't unmask it coz he didn't know how his friend looked. But that was ok when he remember his soft voice… and his smile. Then the voices he heard from Batman came back. The vision on him being on top of Richard made his excitement reach it's climax.

After he was done he just sat down on the toilet. He quickly cleaned up the mess he made and himself too and put his jeans on again. But he didn't leave yet. He needed to breath slowly. He needed to cool down or he won't be able to go back to Mount Justice… coz if someone would saw him in such excitement.. it would be bad.

Finally, after few minutes he cooled down and was ready to go. Like a shadow he run through the corridors right to the teleport. Quickly teleporting back to their home base and returning to his room was his top priority now… And when he managed to do that he landed on the bed with his face in the pillow. He tried to hide his blushing face and silent down the racing heart. He knew earlier about sex… but never thought about him and Nightwing doing that… Not to mention Superman and Barman.

Whole night ended and he wasn't able to close his eyes even for a second. He felt like a big failure but actually couldn't tell a thing to anyone. It had to become his secret…. But there was one thing he knew… It'll be more harder for him now to resist the urge to top his best friend…

Connor didn't knew that one the day before this remembering night came, M'gann talked with Richard, and after that Nightwing went to talk with Batman. And what he saw was the same thing that Superboy saw this night.

So actually the next day everyone was wandering that both Superboy and Nightwing seems like they didn't get any sleep at all…?

To be Continued


End file.
